What happens with Vega stays with Vega
by tantalus troupe
Summary: Vega finally sees Shepard in a way he never thought before, as a actual woman. But can he learn to keep his sexual frustration at bay knowing that Shepard is already involved with Garrus? Or will he finally give in and do what he wants. Rated M for language and adult themes.


It had been at the Silver Coast Casino when it hit him like he had been head-butted by a Krogan.

James had enjoyed his drinks with some fellow new N7 recruits when some people started to gather around the dance floor. There were mutters of 'Spectre' and 'Commander' and those words alone had piqued his interest. Curious he grabbed his drink and headed over to see low and behold Commander Shepard. Everyone on the Normandy and anyone who had ever been out with the woman knew she could not dance worth her life. But as James moved forward he was surprised to see not only Shepard but Garrus as well. They were doing the tango and they were both extremely good. Two words he never thought would be with Shepard: good and dancing. But she looked amazing. Her chestnut hair was growing out making her face look more feminine. Her eyes were smokey and her eyelashes were long making her look not like the woman he knew. But by the goddess her dress. She wore a very short black dress and the front was cut very short.

What happened next though he wasn't expecting. Garrus had grabbed Shepard's hand twirling her in and when she twirled out she had right in front of James. James, being his coy self, made a little tsk tsk noise eyeing Shepard up and down slowing down at her cleavage. But Shepard instead of making a comment or rolling her eyes she looked him straight in the eye bit her lip seductively, and winked before being pulled in by Garrus.

That was when it hit him.

James Vega had never really been interested in Commander Shepard. The woman was not like many other women besides the fact that constantly she was not only saving the Council, but the entire galaxy. Other women got shy, were flirty and showed some skin however Shepard was loud and abrasive. Other women crinkled their noses and giggled at your jokes but Shepard would smirk and tell a better joke than you. These reasons alone were why he liked screwing around with her? Yes, normally James was already screwing around and making jokes but with her goddamn did he enjoy it because with her he felt like he had cracked some kind of Shepard code.

The first time he had ever called her Lola was the first time he had seen her blush and get a little frazzled. He would snicker at her as she freaked out.

"I should go,"she would say as her eyes would get wide and she'd interrupt whatever he was saying.

But after that he wanted to make her unsettled even more. He wanted to watch her squirm a little. He wondered sometimes though if he was taking it too far. But Shepard would laugh it off and everything would be okay.

James couldn't finish watching Shepard and her boyfriend dance. He gulped down his drink and went back to the bar to drown in his confusion and just pick up a girl too low in his league with daddy issues.

Shepard made her way after the dance over to the bar with Garrus in hand.

"Vega!" Shepard called out with excitment, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Lola your boy toy finally taught you to dance," he sloshed his drink a little in their direction "congratulations."

"Honestly she learned right then and there," Garrus ran his talons wrapping them around Shepard, "Guess you can teach a old dog new tricks." Shepard crinkled her nose at him.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have plans with old C-Sec members for drinks I am going to enjoy rubbing in their faces how great being rouge" he squeezed Shepard's hand before taking off with a group of turian.

"So Vega," Shepard sat down in the stool next to him batting her eyes, "what's it take to get you to buy a girl a shot or five?"

"Damn Lola you want to actually get a little crazy tonight?" James waved down the bartender. "Four shots over here strongest thing you got!"

"Make it ten shots!" A voice called out slapping Shepard on the back. They both turned to see Jack with her arms folded with both Cortez, Miranda, Joker, and EDI with her. The bartender brought over the shots as everyone grabbed one

"Let's get fucking crazy!"

* * *

Twenty shots, eight girly drinks, and two glasses of whiskey between the two later; Shepard staggered out of the bar

"Byeee guys!" Shepard slurred waving goodbye to everyone, Joker was passed out being carried off by EDI while Jack was laughing off with Miranda. Cortez and James stood outside the club with Shepard watching her stumbled against the wall.

"You going to be okay Commander?" Steve asked trying to help Shepard stand.

"Yeah...yeah...I'm Shepard of course I can," she pushed off Steve trying to stand. It lasted about three seconds before she fell onto James luckily he caught her.

"I got this Esteban I'll get her back safe." He saluted his friend putting his arm around the Commander. No one stared which he thanked the stars for. He doubted it looked good for the first human Spectre to be drunk in public. But it was night and most of the other people on the street were drunk. He kept his arm steady on Shepard's waist and she felt so fragile. Her figure was small in his hands and for once she had curves. She mostly mumbled about her favorite spots on the Citadel. At one point she kicked off her heels and demand that he carry them. He didn't and finally she put them back on. Finally when they reached the elevator to her apartment hall she got out.

"Well Commander my work here is done." He saluted her as she staggered out of the elevator. Even for being drunk she still looked classy. Her makeup wasn't running her hair still hung in place past her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled and didn't look tired.

"Can you help me in?" She said fumbling through her purse for her key card. When it fell out Vega picked it up. He thought about it for a moment. What helping her in would mean. It wasn't that she was in a vulnerable state and he would never take advantage. But she looked so lost and goddammit it was cute.

"Come on Lola," he sighed as she put out her hand he took it guiding her to her apartment. When they came in he forgot how amazing this place way. The lights turned on as they entered and the fire place lit up. Soft music began to play through the place. James whistled as they came in making himself at home we went into the large kitchen grabbing two bottles of water. Shepard walked over jumping onto the counter taking the water in hand she drank the whole thing immediatly. James just watched her. This part of Shepard was something he had never seen before, he had a lot of sexual frustration building up and he tried shaking it off.

"Mind if I use the punching bag?" He asked but was already making his way to the spare room on the first floor.

"Whatever floats your ship," Shepard sang out laughing at her own joke.

James began attacking the punching bag trying to not think about Shepard, about how her legs looked long in that dress. He didn't want to think about how she looked when Jack would curse and tell jokes about her students. James wanted to forget how her eyes looked seductive when Miranda would lean over and whisper a secret in her ear. Or when she drank her girly drink how her eyes would look over at him like she knew what he was thinking. Or the couple of times she would slide her legs under the table rubbing it against his. He just wanted to get home and take care of his needs with some...vids

PLOP

James heart a noise from the living room. He stopped, sweaty and even more frustrated from the punching bag he had been at it for a while.

"Shepard?" James called out making his way to the living room he pulled off his shirt leaving it hang over the couch. It was empty minus one of Shepard's heels on the ground. Out of no where a second shoe fell from the top floor. Laughter came from upstairs and James started making his way up the stairs. But halfway up the stairs he paused. Hanging from the rail was Shepard's dress. A little further was a black lace bra and at the top of the stairs was black panties. James gulpped stopping at the stairs.

"Vega?" Shepard called for him from the room, "I need your help."

"Uh are you decent?" He called to her not wanting to be stuck but every part of him wanted to keep going up the stairs and into her room. Shepard had called for him maybe it was an emergency. He decided to man up he walked into Shepard's room.

The TV in her room was on to some sappy love movie about a turian and quarian. Shepard was sitting on her bed wrapped in a sheet watching it

"I was hoping you were still here, you're all sweaty," she pointed to his chest "do you want to join me?" She said playfully.

"What would Scars think of this?" James asked sitting on her bed half listening to the movie half watching Shepard.

"You don't have to worry about Garrus," she purred running her hand along his leg.

"So are you guys not serious?" He asked watching the sheet sling to Shepard's frame.

"Shh not now," Shepard was staring at his body so obviously James just laughed.

"Like something you see?" He chuckled

"Depends..." Shepard played with sheet letting her legs dangle over the bed, "Do you?"

"I might," James played along grabbing Shepard hand he played with it for a moment. He watched her eyes looking at his hand playing with hers and she seemed so intrigued. "what if I do?"

This made Shepard eyes brighten up and crawled behind James putting her arms around him he could feel her breast on his back.

"Commander, are you..."

"Mhmm," She moaned a little biting his ear softly. He shifted trying to not let it get to him but goddamn he couldn't help it anymore. She shifter her body rubbing her breast against the back of him til finally he turned around and pinned Shepard to the bed. James took in the sight of her. Her blue eyes were sparkling her breast pale and pink and he wasn't going to wait and the look on her face said that she didn't want to. James got on top with her and kissed her as hard as he possibly could. Shepard grabbed his face pushing him into her hips hitting against his.  
He pulled away moving his mouth down to her neck sucking on it make her call out his name. James ran his hand down her smooth body and began rubbing the sensitive area between her legs. He put his fingers inside of her feeling her wetness drip all over his fingers. He pulled away from her neck kissing her soft lips as she fumbled with his pants belts. He put a second fingers inside of her moving them slowly in and out of her watching her moan and god it made him crazy. Finally Shepard got his pants unzipped it and pulled his member out and Shepard stroked it.  
She begged him to put it in and he didn't want to make her wait. James pulled his fingers out of Shepard and put them in her mouth. She sucked on his fingers licking off every single last drop of herself. Shepard kept her hands on his large member feeling its head between her fingers til she couldn't wait anymore. She pushed James down and laid on top of him forcing him inside of her and cried out as he made his way inside of her. God she was tight and felt incredible. She moved slowly on top of James feeling his sensitive self inside of her.

"Fuck," James granted he put his hands on Shepard's ass sliding her in and out of him

"Ready to party Vega?" Shepard moaned in his ear riding him faster and faster.

They went at it all night. Shepard kept begging for more and more. James all night had Shepard sucking his member grabbing at him rubbing her body over him she wanted him any way she could. Her body felt amazing and he not been at it like this since he could remember. Finally in the morning James awoke in Shepard's bed only to find himself alone. He grabbed his black briefs putting them on made his way downstairs. He found Shepard in the kitchen wearing his shirt and nothing else grabbing food from the fridge.

"You know a guy could get use to this," He said coming up behind her examining her neck filled with hickeys.

"Yeah? a drunk one night stand?" Shepard grunted grabbing for a water she pushed him off "That was a one time thing,"

"Yeah sure of course Lola," he smirked grabbing her he spun her towards him kissing her as hard as he could. Of course she melted giving in. Shepard jumped wrapping her legs around him as he carried her to the kitchen counter pulling his member out.


End file.
